


Is That A Challenge?

by VengeanceAngel



Series: Harringrove Pornathon Fics [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Steve Harrington, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Romance, Top Billy Hargrove, Virgin Prompt, harringrove pornathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: This is a fic for the Pornathon. I'm a little late with this, but it's for Monday's "Virgin" prompt. Basically the boys' relationship develops and evolves rather quickly.





	Is That A Challenge?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a collection or challenge before so this will either be fun or a complete disaster. :)

Four months ago:

Steve looks over at Billy standing by his car and sighs. He walks over, not really looking forward to this, but figures he has to do it for the kids’ sakes. 

“Hey Hargrove.”

“Harrington.”

“So… we’ve have a pretty rough time of it since you moved here.”

Billy looks Steve up and down. “Speak for yourself. I’m good.”

Steve takes another breath. “Okay, well then _I’ve_ had a pretty rough time of it. I’m not asking you to be friends. I’m just asking for a truce… a cease fire. I’ve got enough to handle without worrying about whether or not I need to get my ass beaten by you every day.”

Billy looks him up and down and thinks that maybe having Harrington on his side to watch over Max once in awhile could be useful. “Fine. Truce. But you won’t stick to it. I’m not the type of guy anyone can avoid giving up on eventually.”

Steve arches an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Three months and three weeks ago:

Steve folds his arms over his chest and stares at Billy. “I mean it. Tell me what’s going on. You and I had a truce and now you’re giving me shit and slamming me around during practice. Did I do something to make you angry or are you just going back on our deal?”

Billy glares at him. “You don’t know anything about anything, Harrington. I don’t need your fucking truce.”

Steve shakes his head, remembering what Max said to him about Billy most likely sabotaging anything good and what Billy said about people giving up on him . “I really thought you had changed. Even Max said you were nicer to her lately. She really needed you and I guess that’s not going to happen.”

“Why do you fucking care?”

“I care because… I don’t know… because you don’t have any friends and I thought maybe you would be willing to do that one day, but I guess not.”

“You don’t want to be my friend.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Billy frowns, not sure what just happened. “No…”

“So we can be friends?”

“What? No! I just said you don’t want to be my friend!”

“Ah. So it’s a challenge.”

“I’m… wait…. Wait no… I’m not challenging you. But wait… no, you don’t want to be my friend! Shit!”

Steve smiles and steps closer. “But do _you_ want to be _my_ friend?”

Billy sighs deeply. “I hate you.”

Steve smiles. “You won’t hate me for long.”

Billy smirks. “Is that a challenge?”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Three months ago:

Steve glances at the pool for the tenth time in an hour. It’s quite an improvement from at least 100 times an hour. And he still won’t go out at night or ever when he’s alone, but now that Billy is around, he tries to come out more often. He looks over at Billy and is pretty sure he has fallen asleep again. He grins. Billy likes to come over to the pool and lay down in a lounge chair and never move. Steve thinks it’s sweet. But he also knows that there is something else going on. He knows that Billy has dark circles under his eyes a lot and bruises, too, more often than not. 

He also knows who put those bruises there. It had come out during one of the rare times that they both felt able and willing to get into the pool. Steve had snuck up behind Billy and frightened him to get a laugh out of him and maybe a dunking. Instead, Billy curled up and attempted to cover his head as if waiting for a blow. Steve got him through a panic attack and that’s when Billy told him about his dad threatening him and hitting him and humiliating him. Steve had attempted to go to the house and let Neil know what a piece of shit he is, but Billy wouldn’t allow it. He reminded Steve that Max lives there, too, and so far she’s safe. They’d made a deal that if he ever laid a hand on Max, all bets were off. 

So now Steve sits with Billy at the pool so Billy can get some sleep and know that he’s safe and he likes that he can do that for Billy. He likes that Billy trusts him enough to watch over him. Steve realizes clouds are starting to cover the sun and the breeze picks up and it lulls him to sleep. Sleeping when Billy is sleeping is not something he’s ever allowed himself to do, but he can’t fight it and he’s out in no time. 

The breeze has the opposite effect on Billy and he opens his eyes slowly and his gaze goes to Steve. He sits up and whispers his name, but Steve doesn’t stir. He’s tempted to get something to put the warm pool water in and put his hand in it, but just as he gets up to do so, the breeze pushes some hair into Steve’s face and Billy listens as Steve sighs softly at the caress of it. 

Billy sits down on the ground next to Steve so they are face to face. He reaches out and brushes the hair away and then thinks about their friendship. He’s slept in front of Steve plenty of times. Steve always wakes him up when he’s having a nightmare. He keeps him safe. He tells him that it’s fine to rest. But Billy suddenly realizes that he’s never seen Steve sleep. He’s not even sure if Steve _does_ sleep or if he realizes how dark the circles are under his eyes some days. So he reaches out and caresses Steve’s cheek. His eyes widen at how instantly Steve responds, chasing the feeling and the warmth of Billy’s hand. He moves away and sits back up on his lounger. Watching Steve sleep is new for him and he feels old familiar stirrings that he’s worked so hard to get rid of. When Steve finally opens his eyes, Billy can’t get a word in as Steve sits up and apologizes for falling asleep on their day together. 

“Harrington…. _Steve_ …” That gets him to shut up and Billy is slightly amused. “Steve, I want to tell you why my dad is so angry with me and why we left California.”

Steve frowns and studies the other boy. “You do? Because you look like you’re about to be executed or something.”

Billy frowns. “Well, maybe that will happen because once I tell you… you might not want to be my friend anymore and I’ve kind of liked the last couple of weeks.”

Steve sighs. “Since you’re my friend, you should probably know that I’m loyal. There’s not really a lot you can say or do to make me go away now. You’re most likely stuck with me.”

Billy shakes his head. “Great…” He takes a deep breath. “My dad found out about a relationship I had and it pissed him off enough to move.”

“Jesus… he moved to a different state just to escape your girlfriend?”

“No. He moved to a different state just to escape my boyfriend.” Billy can see the moment realization sets in. He’s surprised to see the fear there followed by a look of hope, but decides that he’s probably reading him wrong. “I know it’s a shock and if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore, I under-“

“Do you want pizza tonight?”

Billy is taken back a bit. “Pizza?”

“Yeah, pizza. You said you’d watch a movie with me tonight and that I could pick which one, but that means you get to decide on the dinner menu so what are you thinking?”

Billy isn’t sure what to do here, but he figures that he’s okay to just go with it. He just told Steve Harrington the one thing that he thought was his biggest downside and this guy acts like he just told him he’s out of sunscreen. Billy smirks. “No, Steve would have more of a reaction to that since he’s always on and on about sun safety. “Yeah, um… pizza sounds good. Extra cheese.”

Steve gets up and looks back at Billy. “Come on, Hargrove. Get in here and cleaned up because we’re making pizza and movie night a thing from now on if this one goes well.”

Billy rolls his eyes. “I swear to God if you try to force me to get used to this shit, I’m gonna throw you through a wall.”

Steve grins. “Fine, but we’re watching Splash.”

“I’m not going to like any stupid movie you pick.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Billy follows him inside and hopes that it’s a surfer movie.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two months and three weeks ago: 

“Are you gay?”

Billy nearly chokes on his burger. “What?” He looks around nervously even though they’re back out by the pool and Steve is picking up the tools from the grill where he made them burgers and corn on the cob. 

“Are you gay? Like… just gay or do you like girls, too?”

Billy catches his breath and drinks down some water. “Um… girls are okay. I’ve had sex with them before.”

“But do you like it?”

Billy shrugs a shoulder, much more relaxed now that he realizes that Steve isn’t asking him in order to dump him as a friend and is just curious instead. “Not really, but sometimes I just go with the feeling.”

Steve nods. “I really like sex with girls.”

Billy grins. “Uh… good?”

“But I’m attracted to guys. And I’m not sure what that means.”

Billy stops chewing and stares at Steve, who is still avoiding eye contact. “What are you trying to say?”

“Nothing. Everything. I don’t know.” Steve sighs and finally looks at Billy. “You’re gay. I guess I thought you’d know what’s going on with me.”

Billy laughs then. “Being gay doesn’t make me an encyclopedia of not-quite-straight information.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Fuck you, weirdo.”

“Sorry, man, but that is funny as hell. I’m not going to be able to stop laughing until I go to bed tonight.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Billy continues laughing right up to the moment Steve pushes him into the pool. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two months and two weeks ago:

Steve stops the movie. 

Billy looks over at him. “What gives, Harrington? I like this movie!”

“Seriously? You like Star Wars? I was certain this one would have you running for the hills.”

“Nah, I like that Vader guy.”

Steve sighs. “You would.”

“Okay, so something is obviously on your mind. Come on. Spill.”

Steve chews on his lower lip. “So… I lied to you… sorta.”

“You don’t lie.”

“I know, but… I told you that I was attracted to guys. And I am. But not completely attracted to them. Just physically. Sexually.”

Billy smiles because he’s met guys like Harrington. They fuck around with guys and girls, but their hearts are only for the women. He’s pretty sure that Steve has fucked a few guys in the hopes that emotion would show up and it just never did. “It’s okay, man. I get it. Everyone has a phase. For some it’s facial hair. For others, it’s high bangs, for you… it’s sex with a man.”

“What? No… Uh… no. Having sex with a man is no more a phase for me than it is for you.”

“Okay… yeah, I guess that’s true. It’s just that I know guys like you. You aren’t biased against who sucks your dick, but you want a girl to take home with you and who you can love.”

Steve shakes his head. “No, that’s not it. When I look at guys, I like how they look. But I rarely like the whole package.” He holds his finger up before Billy can speak. “Shut it, Hargrove.”

Billy snaps his mouth shut, but can’t help the smirk that lingers there. 

“Anyway, I’m attracted to guys’ bodies, but I’m never really attracted to the guy… until now.” He starts to tense and feel warm.

Billy frowns in concern as he sees the telltale signs of a pending panic attack. “Hey… Steve, it’s alright. I’m right here, okay?”

“I’m afraid… I don’t want you to leave and never come back.” He presses his hand to his chest as his lungs burn to catch a breath. 

Billy kneels down in front of him then and takes his hands in his. “Steve, please breathe, buddy. I’m not going to leave. I promise. You’ve been such a good friend and just like you said about yourself earlier, it’s true for me, too. I’m loyal… to you anyway. I’m not going to take off on you. Please calm down and tell me what’s going on.”

Steve feels his eyes heat up and is horrified as the first tear falls and his hands are clasped in Billy’s so he’s unable to hide it. “I… I’m attracted… to you.” Another tear drops and he closes his eyes, not willing to watch as Billy lashes out and walks away. Instead he feels Billy let go with one hand and caress his cheek. He opens his eyes to see Billy smiling softly at him. 

“Thank God.” Billy leans up and captures Steve’s lips in a chaste kiss. 

But then Steve chases after it when Billy pulls back and hauls him up on the couch, deepening the kiss and clutching at Billy’s shoulders. Billy finally does manage to pull back a little and swipes at the tears still on Steve’s face with his thumb. 

Steve takes a deep shuddering breath. “You’re not angry?”

“Why would I be angry about a hot guy liking me?”

Steve smiles. “I’m not hot.”

“Oh… princess… you’re on fire.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Is that the best line you’ve got?”

Billy shrugs. “I figure you’ll see right through me no matter what I say, but Steve… I’m not dating material.”

“Is that a challenge?”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two months ago:

Billy takes Steve to movies in the theater, the arcade, the mini-golf course, and out for ice cream at the mall for their dates. Usually they sit in Steve’s house and watch movies and eat dinner and sometimes swim. They still kiss a lot, but things haven’t gone much past that. 

Billy decides that tonight is going to be the night he makes a bit of a move. He thinks that Steve is waiting for him to do it, but he’s actually had plenty of sex, but only the one relationship. He figures Steve is the same way and that’s what’s stopping him. He wants this to be more than sex. So Billy chooses tonight to show him that their relationship is much more than sex. 

As the movie for tonight ends, Billy pulls Steve to him and kisses him. This is familiar and Steve is always more than willing to indulge. But tonight Billy moves his hand between them and starts to stroke his length through his pants. He captures Steve’s gasp in his mouth as he deepens their kiss in order to feed the lust inside of him. He continues rubbing against him and starts to pull at the button to Steve’s jeans. It’s then that he realizes that Steve is trying to pull away. He looks up at him. “Hey… what’s going on? I thought you wanted me?”

Steve nods. “I do, but… but it’s my… uh… I have this rule and I like you a lot, but I don’t want to break it.”

“A rule?”

“Yeah, like… I don’t fuck around for the first two months of a relationship. And even then, I have to have a place to do it that’s not like… my house. I want it to be nice. Special.”

“Sure, um… okay. That’s fine. So just kissing?”

“For now, yeah.”

“Okay, Harrington. I can do that. It’s not like I want you so much that I’m counting down the days.”

“Is that a challenge?”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

One month ago:

“Two more weeks, baby.” Billy kisses Steve’s neck lightly. 

Steve has his neck arched, loving how much Billy senses what gets to him. “Until what?”

“Until we finally get to have sex.”

Steve’s eyes widen and he sits up. “Wait…you’ve been keeping track?”

“Yeah, haven’t you?”

“Well… yeah, but I guess I didn’t realize you did.” He rubs a hand over the back of his neck. 

Billy knows that move. “Liar. You aren’t keeping track at all.”

“I am! But… I mean it might not happen in two weeks.”

“Why not?”

Steve huffs out a breath. “I told you… it has to be special and I found a place, but the reservation isn’t for another month. They’re pretty booked.”

“What place?”

“It’s a hotel in Indianapolis. I talked to Max and your dad is taking Susan out of town for her cousin’s wedding. Max said that you had promised to babysit her while they left so that’s taken care of. And my parents won’t be around and if they are, I’ll just tell them I’m staying with a friend. We can go and it can be special and just ours.”

Billy leans his forehead against Steve’s. “I can wait another month for you.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it's a promise."

"You're sweet. I really appreciate this."

“You’d better. I’m not this nice to everyone, you know.”

He runs his fingers through Billy’s hair as the blonde goes back to sucking softly on his neck. “I know, Billy… I know.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Two weeks ago:

“Billy… Billy what are you doing?”

“I’m trying to give you a blow job.”

“But… we’re waiting, remember?”

Billy smirks. “Nah, we’re waiting for full on sex, but you never said anything about a little _taste_ of what’s to come.” 

“Oh my God, that was bad…even for you. Hell, Dustin wouldn’t even drop a pun that bad.” Steve rolls his eyes. 

“Can we not talk about Henderson while I’m trying to suck your dick?”

“I really don’t want to do this, though. I want to wait.”

Billy leans back and looks at him. “Then we wait.” He kisses Steve and gets up to sit next to him. 

“That’s it?”

Billy smiles at him. “Yeah, babe. That’s it. You don’t say yes, then that’s a firm no in my book. I only want to do things with you if you’re completely into it.”

“Oh… that’s… that’s good….”

Billy frowns and turns them so they’re facing each other. “What’s going on? Hey… has someone not given you that option before? Did someone force you? I’ll fucking kill him!”

“No! No, nothing like that. I mean I guess I just thought…” He shrugs. “I know a lot of guys don’t like to wait. I want you to know that I’m not being a tease.”

“I never thought you were.”

“I just want our first time to be really good… for both of us.”

“You don’t have to worry about that with me. Anything is going to be good. And I always wear protection. I’d like to… not do that with you, but I don’t know if you’ve… I mean if you’re safe…”

“I am. Completely. I’ve never been with anyone… you know, without protection.”

Billy nods. “So… I will tell you that I would really like to give you a blow job now, but I don’t really want one in return. And if the answer is still firm no, then I’m going to kiss the hell out of you. If the answer is a firm yes, then I’m going to suck your brains out through your dick and _then_ kiss the hell out of you.” 

Steve bites his lower lip and thinks about it a little bit. But that’s apparently too long for Billy. 

“Okay, pretty boy. Come over here so I can kiss the hell out of you.”

“But… I didn’t give you my answer.”

Billy grins and kisses Steve gently. “Yeah, you did, princess. I said I needed a _firm_ yes. You hesitated and that’s not good enough for me. And that’s really okay. I’m not upset about anything. It’s not going to be good unless it’s good for _both_ of us.”

Steve frowns. “I think you’re going to lose patience with me if I can’t… you know, if I can’t go through with things that night.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Steve shakes his head. “How did I end up with someone like you, Billy?”

Billy shrugs. “Luck?”

Steve laughs. “Yeah, something like that.”

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Last night:

Billy shivers against the autumn chill and knocks again. He’s picking Steve up for their road trip to Indianapolis and he’s starting to get worried. He’s about to break a window when the door opens. “Jesus, Harrington, I thought you were dead or something. What took you so long?”

“Oh… I was trying to finish packing. I guess I had my music on too loud.”

“You need some help? You know… it’s just for a weekend.” He smirks at the large suitcase.

“I just want to make sure I have everything I might need.” He walks past Billy and to the car. “You can shut the door. I already locked it.”

Billy does so and then hurries to get into the car. He’d left the engine running so he’s immediately comfortable in the heat. Steve doesn’t seem to be, though. 

“You look kind of flushed. You need me to turn the heat down?”

Steve shakes his head. “No, I’m good. Let’s just go.” 

Billy frowns at his tone, but takes off anyway. He really wants to fuck Steve tonight, but he knows that if Steve isn’t ready, he’ll be okay just spending time with him. But he might start to wonder if there is something more going on with the reluctance. 

They don’t talk much on the trip there and Billy looks over at one point to see Steve sleeping. He nudges him when they’re almost into Indianapolis so he can get help in finding the place. Once they arrive, he lets Steve go up to the desk and get everything settled. He comes out and gets his suitcase and then hands a key to Billy. “I’m going upstairs. The room number is 311. Give me about 10 minutes and then come up, okay?”

Billy nods. “Sure.” He watches Steve go and shakes his head. He’s starting to get worried that Steve is hiding something from him, but he’s not sure what it is. He parks the car and heads upstairs with his own bag. When he gets to 311, he knocks lightly. The door opens immediately and Steve grabs his hand and pulls him in. 

Steve is all smiles as he pulls Billy into his arms and kisses him passionately. He reaches out to close and lock the door before working on getting Billy’s shirt off. 

Billy backs up. “Whoa… Hey, let me catch my breath, okay?” He sets his bag down and looks around the room. It’s nice, probably the nicest place he’s ever been in. “How much did this set you back?”

“Doesn’t matter. I want to do this.” He’s back on Billy immediately and kissing the back of his neck and reaching around to tug at Billy’s belt buckle. Again, Billy moves away. 

“Harrington, what the hell is going on?”

Steve steps back, not liking being called by his last name again. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what the hell are you doing? You’ve put the brakes on everything for months and now suddenly you’re like a dog in heat!”

Steve bites down on his lower lip and then looks around as if for an escape. “I thought you wanted this. You said the first time with me would be rough and quick, remember?”

Billy shakes his head. “That’s just me talking shit. I’d never rush through this with you. This is different for me. I know you’re probably used to more meaningful hookups, but I’m not. I just fuck them and leave them.”

“You ever _get_ fucked?”

“Sure. A few times. I actually started out with that, but I didn’t really get used to it. It felt good, don’t get me wrong, but I tend to feel better when I’m doing the fucking. That is really something I get off on. But… we’ve talked about this before. You kept talking about being ‘bent over’ and shit so… is this about you wanting to try something new? Like you’ve never done the fucking before or something?”

“No, that’s not it. Can we just do this, please?”

“You know how I feel about that. I need a firm yes. This doesn’t feel like that at all.”

Steve throws his hands up in the air in frustration. “Jesus, what is the big deal? Just fuck me and let’s move on! There’s nothing wrong with it. I just want to do it and… get it over with.”

Billy sits on the bed, stunned. “That’s not going to happen, Steve, and we’re not having sex tonight at this point.”

Steve’s eyes widen. “But… but I want to.”

“Do you? Because you’re acting a little nuts right now. I have been looking forward to this weekend, but only because I thought we were going to be together, sexually or not. You’re acting like you don’t want to be here at all.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t mean to make you think…” He clenches his fists and walks into the bathroom. He locks the door and sits on the edge of the tub. He yells out. “I have to take a shower!” He starts the shower and gets in quickly. 

Billy lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling as the water starts. He’s completely unsure what’s going on, but he’s worried that Steve doesn’t want to be with him anymore. Or maybe he just realized that he doesn’t want to have sex with him. Either way, he’s determined to find out the truth. He sighs. “Just like Susie Kay Marvins.” He groans as he remembers the girl who he dated for all of a week before she came to him and acted like she liked him and then like she hated him in the next breath. She had wanted to hurry through things, too. It had unnerved him because he’d given in to it only to find out she was a virgin. The second he realized it, he turned off the bad boy persona and made sure that it was special for her. But it wasn’t a position he liked being in. He knows now, after talking to her after, that she wanted him, but she was angry that she wasn’t experienced enough to completely give in to the experience with _him_. He continues looking up at the ceiling and then rolls his eyes. “Shit….” 

He sits up and waits for Steve to come out. It doesn’t take long and he’s up and on him quickly. He kisses Steve’s cheek and then his nose and the corner of his mouth. He continues giving him small chaste kisses until Steve starts to laugh. “What are you doing, Billy?”

Billy pulls back and smiles. “Trying to get that smile.”

“Oh…” He looks down, but his chin is gripped gently and his gaze is brought back to Billy’s. “What?”

“Steve, I’m going to ask you a question and I want the truth, okay?”

Steve swallows and nods. 

“Are you a virgin?”

Steve’s eyes widen. “What? No!”

“Okay, let me rephrase that. Are you a virgin when it comes to being with a guy at all?”

Steve glances off to the side and down, sucking on his bottom lip and that’s all the confirmation that Billy needs. 

Billy backs up. “Steve, why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t want you to know. I figured you’d never be with me if you did. Or you would think that I didn’t really feel the way I feel.”

“Okay, first of all, everyone is a virgin in their lives. I mean… I was a virgin, but I knew I liked guys so that is a possibility, you know. And as for me not wanting to be with you, don’t worry about that. I definitely want to be with you.”

Steve sighs. “I really messed up, didn’t I?”

Billy shakes his head. “No. You didn’t.” He comes over and pulls Steve into a hug. “I’m here for you, princess. You tell me what you need, what you want, and I’ll do what I can to provide it.” He nuzzles at Steve’s neck. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” He pulls Billy closer and slants their lips together until they are both pulling at each other with need. 

Billy pulls away far enough to lean his forehead against Steve’s. “Can I kiss your neck?”

“Yes, please…” Steve arches his neck again and gasps as Billy attacks his neck. 

Billy moans against his neck. “I’m done asking, baby. You have to ask now. I need to know that you want whatever it is we’re doing. I need to _know_ you are saying yes.”

Steve takes in a breath. “I want… I want you to touch me, Billy. Everywhere. I need to touch you.”

Billy keeps kissing Steve as he walks him toward the bed and then pushes him down on it. He straddles Steve’s waist and smiles. “Where do you want to start?”

Steve slides his hands under Billy’s shirt and scrapes his nails against the other boy’s sides before reaching up to play with his nipples. Billy gasps and jerks his hips forward. “Shit, princess…"

“Billy… Billy I can’t ask for specifics. I don’t know what they are. I know that I want…” He drops his hands and closes his eyes. “I know I want…” He looks up and shakes his head, feeling overwhelmed. 

Billy climbs off of him and kisses his temple. “Look, why don’t we start by getting into bed and if something happens, then something happens. If not… then it doesn’t.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really. You look beat. Maybe you should take a nap.”

“I’m not tired.”

Billy smiles. “You’ll be asleep before I’m ready for bed.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Billy laughs. “That’s a fact.” He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He looks through his bag. He doesn’t have pajamas since he usually sleeps naked, but he has some shorts that were originally just spares and he has a tank top that he’d brought in case he needed an extra, too. He slips them on after his own shower and comes out to see Steve already asleep. He’s pulled down the bed, but never managed to pull the covers up before falling asleep. He loves that Steve actually brought sleep pants and a t-shirt. He covers the other boy up and then gets on the other side of the bed under the covers. He curls around Steve and it isn’t long before he joins him in sleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Early morning:

It’s still dark out when Steve opens his eyes, but there is plenty of light from the street lamps outside and the moon that allows him to see things in shadows. He frowns. He remembers Billy going into the bathroom and he remembers getting into his pajamas with the thought that Billy would be taking them off of him sooner rather than later. But then nothing. He can feel warmth at his back and realizes the Billy is in bed with him, but probably asleep. He looks over at the clock and sighs when he realizes it’s 3 am. Who the hell wakes up at 3 am?

He turns over and sees Billy on his back, his face turned toward Steve. He’s about to palm Billy’s dick, but restrains himself. Billy is big on yes being yes and no being no so he figures that sleeping is not okay. He leans in and kisses Billy softly on the jaw. “Billy? Billy, wake up….”

Billy moans and stretches and then looks over at Steve. It takes him a moment, but then he smiles in recognition. “Hey pretty boy. How are you feeling?”

Steve nods. “Ready to tell you what I want…”

Billy leans up on an elbow, very interested in where this might go. “Okay…I’m listening.”

Steve looks up at Billy and cups his cheek in his hand. “Billy Hargrove… I absolutely 100 percent want _you_ to be my first male lover. I want you to fuck me and I want you to make me feel like you care about the fact that it’s my first time.”

Billy takes in a shuddering breath. “Should be easy because I _do_ care that it’s your first time. I do, Steve.” He leans down and kisses him gently. “It’s never too late to stop, okay? You say the word and it’s done.”

Steve nods. “Okay. I understand.”

Billy pulls off his tank top and throws it to the floor and then starts taking Steve’s shirt off. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Once the shirt is off, Billy leans in and licks a stripe up one nipple and then the other. As Steve moans, he does it again. He kisses his way down his chest until he gets to the waistband of the sleep pants. He glances up at Steve, who is staring down at him in wonder. Steve nods and Billy pulls Steve’s pants down in a fluid motion. His underwear is quick to follow. Billy smiles at Steve. “You’re fucking magnificent.” He leans in again and takes Steve into his mouth. He hears the gasp, followed by a whimper, and tries not to pat himself on the back yet. He has to be careful and he knows it. He grips the base and moves over the brunette, picking up a rhythm. 

Steve whimpers again and looks down to see Billy’s mouth on him. He thrusts up gently, but isn’t sure how to feel about the fact that a guy- No, not a guy… _Billy_ is sucking his dick. But he doesn’t want to finish like this. “Billy, please… please let me…”

Billy sits up. “Steve, this is about you tonight.”

Steve shakes his head and moves to get on his knees so he’s facing Billy. “No. Tonight is about _us_. Make love with me, not to me.” He kisses Billy gently and then pulls him down with him before rolling over and tugging Billy’s shorts down. “Let me…” As soon as Billy nods, he leans in and starts licking up Billy’s cock, enjoying it as it jumps to attention. He takes him down quickly and doesn’t gag as he’s had a few blowjobs from girls who were too eager and ended up choking and that always managed to make Steve stop them so he could make sure they were okay and he’s not about to do anything that would make Billy stop. He loves the fact that he’s pleasuring Billy, but he’s also testing out how it feels to have the weight of a cock on his tongue. He wants to think that maybe this is the only man he’ll ever be with, but he refuses to let his mind go in that direction right now. It’s too much and too fast and he doesn’t want to scare Billy into running away. 

Billy gently pushes Steve off of him. “You keep that up, we’re going to be postponing this for a bit longer. He takes a few deep breaths and rubs his hand up and down Steve’s arm. “You are amazing, you know that?” Once he settles down enough, he moves toward the nightstand and picks up a small tube of something. He looks at Steve. “Lube. You ready for this, baby?”

Steve nods. “I want this. I need you to know that. But I’m also nervous. If you’re going to wait for me not to be scared, we’ll never do this. But I want to, okay?”

Billy smiles. “I get it. I’m going to take care of you.” He starts stroking Steve and watches as he fills out again. He stops long enough to lean in and kiss Steve’s stomach while he squeezes some lube onto his fingers. He keeps his mouth on Steve’s stomach and gives his abdomen a lazy lick. “Just relax, sweetheart.” He strokes Steve’s balls for a moment before moving lower. He circles the pucker there and moans with the knowledge that he’s going to be the first. He presses gently and feels the resistance. He looks up, resting his chin on Steve’s stomach. He sees that the other boy has his eyes shut tight. “Baby, it’s okay. I’m right here with you. I promise that I’m going to make it good.”

Steve opens his eyes and looks at Billy. He’s clearly nervous, but he’s not backing down, either. 

“There you go. Just look at me. You’re doing so good.” He continues the pressure until his finger breaches the ring of muscle there. When Steve jumps, Billy shushes him and kisses his stomach again. “I’ve got you.” 

“Billy… more…” 

Billy smiles and adds a finger, slowly scissoring them. He’s pleased with how well Steve is doing and he has to take some deep breaths to make sure that he doesn’t finish too fast. Just being this close to Steve is enough to push him over the edge if he’s not careful. “Okay, baby, you think you can take one more?”

Steve nods. “Yeah, Billy, I think so.”

Billy adds another finger and begins to move in and out of Steve’s body. “There we go, princess. Take it, sweetheart. You’re made for this. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He moves, searching. As Steve practically arches off the bed, Billy smiles. 

“Jesus! That’s… wow….”

“Think you’re ready?”

Steve nods. “Please, Billy? Please…” 

The blonde sits up and removes his fingers, hating the whimper that’s ripped from Steve’s throat. “Give me a second, baby, and I’ll make it better.” He pumps himself carefully using the lube and then positions himself. “I need you to breathe, sweetheart, alright?”

“Okay… okay, Billy.” He starts taking some breaths as he feels something much larger than Billy’s fingers press forward against him. He lets out a little whine at the pressure. 

“Steve, it’s just me and it’s gonna feel really good. Trust me?”

“I trust you. I trust you… I do…” He relaxes and then shudders as Billy pushes forward. “It… burns.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know, but it’s going to fade into something good. Stay with me. We can stop anytime you want.” Billy almost stops himself from saying it because the tight heat is phenomenal and Billy is pretty sure he will actually die if he doesn’t envelop himself in it. However, he knows that he will never hurt Steve and will stop no matter what’s going on if Steve tells him to. 

“I don’t want to stop. I want you so much.” 

“You’ve got me.” He kisses Steve again and then focuses on the task at hand. He continues to push forward. He takes note of the grimaces of pain and the tears starting to pool in the corners of Steve’s eyes, but doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated. “Baby, you did it. _Fuck_! You feel so god damn good. Princess, I have to move. Is it okay? Please tell me it’s okay.”

Steve opens his eyes to see the strain Billy is under and for a moment he feels a spike of power because he’s the person who has Billy so overwrought. He nods. “Yeah… Yeah, it’s okay. Move, Billy. I need you to.”

Billy moans in gratitude and starts to move, his hips pulling out slowly and then snapping forward. “Shit…Steve, god… you’re so good, baby.”

Steve is slightly amused that Billy is such a talker, but he kind of likes it, too. 

Billy reaches down and starts stroking Steve as he realizes the other boy has softened. “Steve….”

Steve marvels at the fact that Billy is completely coming apart and proud that he’s the reason why. It’s not as much about power as it is equalizing. It’s his body that’s getting breached, but he’s not a passive participant. He’s right there with his lover and he’s enjoying it and the feeling of togetherness. When Billy manages to hit that spot again, Steve cries out his name. 

Billy is gone at the sound of his name on Steve’s lips. He starts increasing the pace, making sure that he stays with the movements that makes Steve cry out. “Almost… almost there, baby.” 

Steve hooks his heels behind Billy’s back and his body starts moving in its own response to Billy’s perfect intrusion. Steve thrusts up and whimpers in pleasure. “Faster… more…” He starts moving at a faster pace, forcing Billy to catch up with him. Billy thrusts a few more times and then Steve can feel him explode inside of him, warmth seeping through the haze of his oncoming orgasm. Billy’s hand speeds up then and Steve cries out again as he paints his stomach with his own release. 

He starts whimpering Billy’s name as the blonde pulls out and disappears from the bed for a moment. He returns with a warm washcloth and gently cleans Steve up. “Steve… I… I’m so proud of you.” He kicks himself because he knows what he’d like to say, but he also knows it’s too soon. He finishes cleaning them both and then pulls Steve into his arms and wipes at the tears he finds there. “Are you alright?” He rubs his hand up and down the other boy’s back in comfort. 

Steve nods. “Yeah, it was just… so much.” He looks up at Billy. “I’m having these feelings and I don’t know if they’re real or if they’re… not.”

Billy licks his lips. “Steve, your first time is special. I’m not the type of guy you want to stick it out with, though. You know that I’ve got things that… well, they’re not good for you. _I’m_ not good enough for you.” He kisses him softly. 

“You’re not feeling the same thing I am?”

“It doesn’t matter if I am, Steve. I'm not the type of guy who goes around falling in love.”

Steve leans up and kisses Billy, putting everything he can into that one kiss. “Is that a challenge?”


End file.
